Cherryblossoming Love
by let'smakehistory
Summary: After two months of casual dating, Syaoran decides it's time to give his relationship with girlfriend Sakura a little excitement. While the two are ready to get physical, jealous Meiling wants to get rain on their parade.
1. Renewed Love

Cherryblossoming Love AnImE sIsTaRs Chapter 1:  
  
' Renewed Love '  
  
"Flowers and love have many things in common. Just like a delicate cherryblossom, true love takes time to bloom. And just like a delicate cherry blossom, relationships have to be cherished, loved and taken care of other wise it will die. That will the end."  
AnImE sIsTaRs Quote of Love.  
  
It was a lonely Friday night, and Sakura was lying on her bed watching the television. Sakura sighed changing channel after channel until she nearly drifted off, when Kero barged in with a mouth full of food!  
  
"Yummm! Thosedessertsweresoooogood!" he mumbled with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Huh? Kero I can't understand what you're saying! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sakura scolded shaking herself awake.  
  
"Sorry. I said those desserts were so good! Mmmm...just thinking about it makes me want more!!!" Kero said flying out of the room to go stuff his face.  
  
Suddenly the phone began rang. Sakura after a few rings she reluctantly got off her bed and ran downstairs to answer the phone.  
  
"Doesn't anybody do anything around here! I'll get it!" Sakura grumbled running to the kitchen, she reached the kitchen and saw no one was there. Another night alone.  
  
For some reason Sakura was in a bad mood...maybe because she was dateless on a Friday night while all her other friends were out with there boyfriends. Many guys liked her and would give anything to date her. Sakura at the time didn't have time for boyfriends or time for a serious relationship. But now her little habit had caught up with her and now it seemed like she would always be single while the rest of her friends weren't. But now she was dating and it seemed all of her love life was a lost cause. But tonight felt different.  
  
"Kon'nichiwas, Sakura speaking!" Sakura said put on her friendly-answering- the- phone-voice. She checked the caller display and gasped seeing it was her boyfriend, Syaoran. Her heart starting bumping fast. Sakura couldn't remember the last time Syaoran had phoned, but now she began to feel excited.  
  
"Uh, hey Sakura! It's Syaoran..." said Syaoran in his handsome voice.  
  
"Duh! I mean, Hai! It's very nice to hear your voice! Sorry! I'm babbling on again...it's just that...it been a while." Said Sakura quietly, forgetting about the put on her friendly voice for a moment. Sakura walked from the kitchen up the stairs to her room.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had been going out for 2 months and he still was acting like his old shy self. For goodness sake she had to ask him to kiss her! The last time they'd dated was before the school year ended and now it was the summer. Ever since then, Sakura could tell Syaoran had changed a bit. He was still a bit shy, but his small acts like this really made him seem bold. Exactly what Sakura wanted.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival with me? After all...like you said...it has been a while." Syaoran asked wondering what Sakura would say.  
  
"Oh Syao! I've always wanted to go to that festival! I'd love to go with you!" Sakura replied happily.  
  
"Alright, I'll pick you up and we'll hang out, consider this making up for old times." Syaoran said considering how things might turn out after this date.  
  
"Of course it will make up for old times! I was beginning to think you hated me!" Sakura added cutely, making Syaoran laugh. "You know I'll always love you! Just took me a while to realize it. Stupid me..."  
  
"You aren't stupid! A stupid person wouldn't ask me out...and this late. You wouldn't ask unless you're expecting something later on tonight..."  
  
"Wow. You know me so well. Just kidding, anyway I'll pick you up soon. Get ready! Bye, Sakura"  
  
"Bye, Syao"  
  
He smiled and hung up.  
  
"YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Finally! I'm not dateless!!!!!!" yelled Sakura in triumph, when Kero and Toya appeared in the doorway of her room. Kero flew in with no food in his mouth wondering what all the excitement was about. But Toya looked more angry than ever.  
  
"Why the hell are you screaming? I'm trying to concentrate downstairs!" yelled Toya annoyed. His hair was ruffled and Sakura could smell perfume on him.  
  
"Concentrating on what?" Sakura inquired looking Toya over.  
  
"Ruby and I are trying to...to study!!!!" Toya lied quickly, thinking of an excuse off the top of his head. Sakura and Kero gave him an odd look. It was obvious Toya was lying  
  
"Heheheh...you mean studying each other," mumbled Kero snickering aloud.  
  
"What was that, you flying stuffed animal? Argh! You were better off staying hidden in Sakura's room, then in my face pissing the hell outta me!" Toya muttered.  
  
"Hahahah! You guys are so funny!" Sakura laughed watching Toya and Kero glare at each other. Her bad mood had been lifted all because of Syaoran, and Sakura was very thankful for that.  
  
Just then Ruby appeared in the doorway too with a mischievous towards Toya. Studying was obviously not on their minds.  
  
"Tooyyyaaa!!! You're taking so long. You shouldn't deprive a girl from what she wants," said Ruby putting her hand on Toya's cheek making him turn bright red. Who knew studying could be so much fun!  
  
"I'm coming in a sec. Then we can finish our studying," said Toya.  
  
"Mmmm, I understand that's worth waiting for," Ruby said walking back downstairs.  
  
By now Sakura was laughing her head off! Her entire family's love lives seemed off the charts. Sakura wondered if she and Syaoran would turn out like that.  
  
"But Toya, I thought you were going out with Yuki-chan?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura...I've already told you, that that was over. Yukito and I are older now, and don't feel the same way about each other. I am in love with Ruby now." Toya explained sighing.  
  
"Surrrrreeee Toya..." said Sakura smiling. He shrugged and stormed downstairs to his awaiting love interest. Sakura decided that it was time for herself to get ready before Syaoran showed.  
  
"Finally! You're back for more..." Ruby said softly almost purring. Toya was about to answer when the door-bell rang. "Oh my god...not again! To many interruptions!" Ruby sighed. Toya smiled and patted her on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll have our time. I save the best for last..." He slowly got up, not wanting to leave Ruby, and opened the door. His smile was instantly erased and replaced with a frown.  
  
"NO!!!!!! THE CHINESE GAKI!!!!!! What the hell are you doing here?" Toya shouted. Sakura looked down from the stairs and smiled to herself.  
  
"Looks like my date has arrived..." Sakura whispered to herself.  
  
"Toya!" Sakura whined while running down the stairs, almost tripping over her summer kimono, a Yukata, to greet Syaoran. Syaoran almost quickly forgot Toya and turned his head to Sakura. Her beauty quickly filled his gaze and formed a smile on his face.  
  
"Stop harassing Syao-kun!" Sakura shouted said running to his side.  
  
"You mean he's your DATE! What is he doing here!" Toya demanded almost bursting a blood vessel.  
  
"You know Toya, you're more like yourself when you're mad." Ruby said smiling. Her comment was so random that they all nearly fell over.  
  
"Ruby! This is not the time!" Toya growled softly while a Syaoran smirked at how Ruby could calm Toya in just a second.  
  
"Hi Sakura, ready to go?" Syaoran said speaking for the first time he had arrived.  
  
"Hai! Lets go! Sayonara Toya...and Ruby!" Sakura laughed and walked out the door with her date.  
  
"Hope you have some fun while we're gone!" Syaoran added while he closed the door behind them. Toya blushed and ran to the door.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU CHINESE GAKI!!!! You'll pay for dating my sister!!!" Toya yelled so the whole neighborhood could practically hear him. Sakura waved and got in the car, Toya glared the whole time Syaoran talked to Sakura until they drove away. Ruby pulled him back inside and pushed him on the couch.  
  
"Lets just forget about them and have fun like they said..." Ruby purred. Toya smiled and closed the door. "Like I said, I always leave the best for last." And followed her.  
  
"You know Sakura, for some reason, I get the feeling that you still like Yukito," said Syaoran out of the blue while driving to the festival.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" stuttered nervously Sakura.  
  
"Well, it's just that you don't seem as interested in me like you use to be." Sighed Syaoran.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well...take the example of Ruby and Toya. They've only known each other for a month and look what they're doing! We've on the other hand have been dating for 2 months and we haven't even made out! Sure a kiss here and there but never one that actually meant something," said Syaoran.  
  
Just then Sakura saw something in Syaoran's eyes that she had never really noticed before. It was like he had this eager look, that almost scared Sakura a bit. It was really time for them to actually take it to the next level. Syaoran looked at Sakura when he didn't get a reply and his hunger for her grew ten times what it was.  
  
"Syaoran are you're saying what I think you're saying? I always thought that you were too shy to ever want anything like that." Said Sakura wondering if she was ready herself.  
  
"I never really realized it, but you're right, maybe we should heat our relationship up a bit more...if yah know what I mean...,"whispered Sakura, not waiting for a reply as they walked towards the Festival entrance. Syaoran stopped and re-thought Sakura's words. Sakura smiled winking. They're relationship was taking a major change. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and walked hand in hand to the entrance.  
  
Just then Tomoyo and Meiling appeared up right in front of them! Sakura nearly flushed all shades of red as they approached them. Syaoran smiled but just glared at Meiling.  
  
"Hey Sakura! I was gonna phone you to go to the festival, since I couldn't go with Eriol, but then Meiling phoned me telling me you two are back together and that Syaoran phoned you. You know how she gets, so she dragged me along" explained Tomoyo in a quiet voice so Meiling couldn't hear, while sticking her annoying video camera in Syaoran's face. Sakura nodded walking back to Syaoran.  
  
"Looky what we have here! Awwwww isn't that sweet! My former husband with my mortal enemy-"said Meiling just before Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm and nudged her to keep walking. Sakura waved bye to Tomoyo and she replied giving Sakura a sympathetic look.  
  
"Ignore that little bitch!" Syaoran hissed in Sakura's ear.  
  
Sakura nodded and walked on, until she realized she was walking alone. She turned around and saw Syaoran had stopped to fight with Meiling. Meiling really wanted Syaoran but he had chosen Sakura. That was when Sakura realized it all.  
  
' I never realized how important Syaoran was to me...I'm very lucky to have him in my life and in my heart.' Sakura thought looking at him, his chocolate brown hair and remembered the cute boyish expressions he would give her.  
  
"Syao-kun! Lets go!" Sakura shouted to him. He ignored Meiling's last comment and walked back towards Sakura who greeted him with an adoring look.  
  
"I never knew Meiling could argue like that...especially over completely nothing!" Syaoran said shaking his head. That was when he noticed Sakura's change in expression. He stopped talking and waited to see why her mood had changed.  
  
"Hey...Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said turning to him.  
  
"Hai, Sakura." Syaoran said turning to face her as well.  
  
"I love you, and I'm very lucky to have you in my life. The main reason our love life took such a long stop was because I never realized how important love is. How important you are...I'm sorry that it took me this long to say this and mean it but...I love you!" Sakura said looking down timidly.  
  
Syaoran stopped. He couldn't believe Sakura had just said that. He smiled.  
  
"Oh Sakura...I love you, too. You're my sweet Ying Fa. I can't live without you. And all that's happened the past...lets forget about it. All that matters is that I have you." Syaoran said lifting her head to face her. Sakura began to smile.  
  
"And by the way...if you don't think our relationship is serious enough" Syaoran said shifting his hands to her waist.  
  
"Then tell me what you think now..." Syaoran said, his warm breath trailing down her neck. Syaoran tilted Sakura's head and gave her a long demanding kiss. Sakura moaned feeling his tongue enter her mouth and seal the kiss as they pulled away.  
  
"Whoa! Syaoran...I didn't know you could kiss like —"  
  
Sakura was interrupted by another sensual kiss from Syaoran.  
  
"Like that?" Syaoran finished Sakura's sentence for her.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura blushing slightly.  
  
"You know what, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't know you were such a wild little kitten!" Syaoran said.  
  
"You didn't know did you?" Sakura purred in Syaoran's ear.  
  
"Like that, you lil' pussy cat!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Heheheh, you think that's good? I can do better than that. I'd even make love to you in the back of your car...if I wasn't in this annoying Yukata. But that's only if you really want to see my true wild side..." said Sakura winking at him mischievously.  
  
"Hold on! Screw the Festival! Lemmie call Wei! I don't believe you! You have to show me yourself just how wild and sexy you can get! In my bed..." said Syaoran taking out his cell phone. Sakura felt shocked by Syaoran's new attitude yet excited. It was finally going to happen.  
  
"What about Meiling?"  
  
"That's why I'm phoning Wei, he can pick us up. If I come in my car then Meiling will know I'm home and piss me off, if she doesn't know we're at my house...in my bed...doing exactly what she doesn't want to happen...then no one will disturb us. She can't know what we're doing" Syaoran explained. He smiled at Sakura taking her hand in his.  
  
"Heheheh, Syaoran are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Sakura. Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes.  
  
"What do you think?" Syaoran replied smirking. In less than a few minutes the Limozine arrived, with Wei in the front.  
  
"After you Mademoiselle," said Syaoran opening the door for Sakura.  
  
"Awww Syaoran, you know I love when you speak French," Sakura giggled as she got into the car. Syaoran got in next and right before he closed the door Sakura whispered loud enough for Syaoran to hear.  
  
"I want you " she purred.  
  
What they didn't realize that Meiling had followed and heard Sakura speak those 3 words. Meiling waited till they drove away. She felt angry that Syaoran thought he could trick her but then and idea popped in her head.  
  
"I'll make sure that nothing happens between them!" Meiling laughed evilly and walked away.  
  
Uh Oh! Cliffy!  
  
Note:  
  
Hey hito bito this fanfic before was all screwed up! So I'm re-posting it. Yawashii Yawaku is a little harder...I'm stuck on chappie 4 ' Fire of Desire' send me your ideas! Until then...read this fanfic! It's pretty good but didn't get much reviews because you could barley read it! Oh wellz! LoLz! xD problem fixed! I hope! aiieyah! Welp! I gtg! R&R! REVIEW! Bye! No Flames on the cliffy...I just thought it wuz kewl to make Meiling the antagonist! - the villin! Bad gurl! N e Ways! I'll re-post the next chappie soon! It's a good one! Laterz!  
  
AnImE sIsTaRs 


	2. What they don't know

Cherryblossoming Love AnImE sIsTaRs Chapter 2:  
  
' What they don't know '  
  
"I can't wait till we arrive..." Sakura said eagerly awaiting they're destination a.k.a. Syaoran's Mansion. Already two minutes into they're ride and they were both couldn't keep they're hands off each other.  
  
Syaoran smiled, this what they'd been waiting for. And it was finally going to happen.  
  
"Well you should be excited when you see what I have in store for you..." Syaoran said playfully.  
  
Sakura wrapped herself up in Syaoran's warm arms and closed her eyes while Syaoran mouthed around her neck. Sakura moaned aloud feeling him go lower and lower. It felt like Syaoran hadn't touched her in ages. It was obvious she had been missing out.  
  
"Syaoran...you take me away." Sakura whispered as Syaoran continued.  
  
Syaoran smiled and continued on while Sakura ran her hand through his soft chocolate brown hair. They were really getting into it when an embarrassed Wei looked in the window. The window almost seemed fogged up when Wei timidly interrupted with a nervous smile.  
  
"Uh...Master Li, we have...ahem...arrived." Wei said away after he said the sentence.  
  
"Thank you, Wei." Syaoran said getting out and pulling Sakura with him.  
  
"Hai, Arigato!! You don't know how long we've been waiting to get to his house..." Sakura said with desire in her eyes. She took Syaoran's hand and gave Syaoran a look of seduction, she couldn't spare to wait one more minute.  
  
"Yes...well good-bye. Call me if you need me, Syaoran. I'm going to pick up your mother now. We'll be out of town for a while, so...see you soon Master Syaoran." He said and turned around back to the limo.  
  
"Hai! Domo Arigato, Wei-san! Did you hear that Sakura, no one is home..." He said feeling as mischievous as a little boy. Sakura raised a brow and smiled liking Syaoran's new attitude.  
  
"Damn right I know it! Lets go!" Sakura said not wasting a moment.  
  
And they ran off towards the front door. As soon as they were in the front door Meiling slowly pulled in the driveway and got out. She looked at the front door and could hear laughter and the sound of the door closing. Syaoran and Sakura had obviously gone in.  
  
"No one is going to steal Li Syaoran from Meiling!!" she said and quickly ran to the door. But before she could follow them her cell phone went off. Meiling fumed and answered the call. Then she remembered she had to park her car in the garage or Yelan would get mad. She would have to catch up to Sakura and Syaoran later.  
  
Syaoran closed the door behind them and walked into the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards until he came upon a bottle of wine. He looked at the label and could tell it was his mother's very expensive kind. Exactly what Syaoran was looking for.  
  
"Look what I found, Sakura." Syaoran said holding the bottle making Sakura's eyes brighten.  
  
"Ohh! Sugoi! Wine, I love the sweetness of wine...and you better be careful because I tend to get a little sour. Sour as in very...naughty" Sakura purred.  
  
He smiled and took out two tall flute glasses for wine and filled them high. He carefully handed one to Sakura and brought the rest up. Once Syaoran got drunk, nothing could stop him.  
  
Sakura collapsed onto Syaoran's large bed and slid across the soft fluffy comforter to a comfortable spot. Sakura finished her wine and placed the glass aside. Now her thirst had been quenched, but her hunger for Syaoran seemed like it would never end.  
  
"Your bed is sooo soft, Syao-kun. But it would feel better...if you were in it" Sakura added seductively, patting the spot beside her. The wine had turned Sakura into a naughty girl.  
  
Syaoran smiled and put his glass down beside Sakura's. Sakura licked her lips making them rosy red. Her breath smelt like the scent of sweet wine, tempting and seductively sweet.  
  
"Sakura...you really are naughty. You lil bad ass..." he said softly sliding over to her on his bed. Sakura purred and flashed her desiring eyes in his direction. He smiled and kissed her lips slowly and passionately. As he added his tongue it was then he could taste the wine. She moaned as he let his tongue enter her mouth. He wrapped his arms around waist and mouthed around her neck. He slowly went from her neck to her lower chest. He stopped and sat up from under the blankets to take off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Sakura smiled liking what she was seeing.  
  
"Wow...Xiao Lang, do you work out, I didn't know you had such strong abs- " said Sakura before she was cut off. Syaoran wouldn't stop for anything when he was drunk, he placed his fingers on Sakura soft lips and smirked.  
  
"We don't speak Japanese...we speak body language!" Said Syaoran.  
  
"Hmmm...interesting..." Sakura moaned.  
  
"Let me teach you some," said Syaoran kissing Sakura's lips moving to her neck. He moved his hands to Sakura's Yukata. He slowly un-did the long ribbon around her waist and un-did the buttons revealing Sakura's tight top. Syaoran moved his hand under it and found her bra. He moved his hand till he found clasp. Syaoran slid the top off and licked around her bra. Sakura moaned wondering what Syaoran could be saying.  
  
"Stop using your hands...use your...tongue..." Sakura moaned aloud. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Body language..."  
  
"Fucker...you know damn well I want you..." Sakura whined knowing her body language wasn't getting through to Syaoran.  
  
"Do you really want me?" Syaoran teased while trying to un-do the clasp on her bra.  
  
"Ohhh...Yes..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!" Sakura moaned. Syaoran finally pulled the clasp off and gasped at the size of Sakura's breasts. He smiled and started to suck her breast while massaging the other. The warmth of his mouth over her nipple made Sakura moan twice as loud. Syaoran smiled knowing he was a step closer to making Sakura a virgin no longer.  
  
"Mmmm...Sakura, your breasts are so soft...,"said Syaoran.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh! No Japanese! I don't understand Japanese! I don't know of this Japanese!" said Sakura.  
  
"Do you understand this?" ( sorry, I aint one to kiss n' tell )  
  
"Oh...fuck yeah!" Moaned Sakura running her hand through Syaoran's chocolate brown hair. Sakura arched her back as he moved his mouth along her chest.  
  
"Enough talk...more action, Sakura!" said Syaoran.  
  
"But wait. Syaoran all this fun, can make a girl hungry you know!" said Sakura licking her lips.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"The one man who will always give pleasure...you," answered Sakura.  
  
"That's good because after this...the only place you'll be seeing is my bed." said Syaoran, who almost had Sakura's panties off. Sakura smiled waiting for the final moment.  
  
"You'll be my dinner...everyday. That is if you except...?"  
  
"You mean breakfast. We're just getting started," said Sakura kissing Syaoran and messing up his hair. Syaoran switched positions and got on his back, pulling Sakura down to his lips. Just as Sakura moved on to him, he reached over to her ass and was about pull her panty completely off when the door burst open.  
  
"What the...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE???!!!" Meiling turned on the light and threw the blankets off of a topless Sakura on top of Syaoran who's hands were on her ass. Sakura grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her while trying to put on her top and bra.  
  
"Get off offfffff offfff!" Meiling shouted pushing Sakura off Syaoran's body. Sakura stumbled off with all the entire comforter and sheets, leaving Syaoran sitting in the middle of the bed.  
  
"How dare you...waltz in here like you own the damn place! How dare you violate our privacy! You'll pay!" Yelled Sakura. She quickly pulled her bra and top back on before tying up her Yukata.  
  
"I'm trying to eat my breakfast and look at the interruptions I get!" Sakura said getting off the floor.  
  
"You selfless cold bitch- enough of all this talking!" Sakura said. With her Yukata on, she looked like a real fighter. Sakura poised herself in the ready position and swung her fist with all her strength at Meiling. Syaoran wanted to stop Sakura but felt angry himself for Meiling barging in un- invited. Meiling moved fast on her feet and dodged it effortlessly.  
  
"Missed me!" Meiling turned and pointed straight at Syaoran who was now standing.  
  
"And by the way sweet heart! I'm telling your Mother what has been going on. Oh and did you tell Sakura yet? About our night of romance? When were going to married?" asked Meiling. She smiled to herself knowing Sakura was buying everything that left her mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about? What is this night of romance? When?" stuttered Sakura wanting answers. She starred back at Syaoran with a saddened expression. Syaoran looked down knowing part of what Meiling was saying was true.  
  
"The day before our wedding Syaoran and I how do you say...'indulged'!" Said Meiling grinning.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Meiling?" Asked Sakura very curiously. Sakura knew what she was saying was probably all lies. But she couldn't help but let herself believe it.  
  
"Sakura she's lying! Don't believe anything she says!" yelled Syaoran for the first time. Sakura looked into his eyes and could see traces of guilt. He was trying to keep Meiling from carrying on.  
  
"Meiling would you please continue? I'm very interested..." said Sakura listening attentively.  
  
"Well, the day before our wedding Syaoran's Mother told him that he must marry me under no circumstances! Also she told him that she expected Syaoran to love me not only because he was forced to marry me. So that's when his mother got this great idea..." smirked Meiling.  
  
"Shut the hell up you hoe!!!!" hissed Syaoran, interrupting her. Not wanting Sakura to hear more lies and Syaoran could tell by Sakura's expression was that she had no choice but to believe her lies.  
  
"Make me!" Meiling yelled back.  
  
"Anyways his mother's idea was that he and I could...make love! And that would prove to her that he wasn't just playing me. BUT!!! Of course he refused to the idea. Syaoran didn't give in that easily...stubborn as a jackass" Meiling said thinking back to the time herself.  
  
"So then...what happened?" asked Sakura eager to hear the rest.  
  
"Well, Syaoran's mother and my father conversed for weeks! And finally decided that after I had cried for so many days and nights that it would be only fair if Syaoran would either marry me, or have just one night to pleasure me. So he reluctantly chose to do me," said Meiling still grinning.  
  
"Don't worry...this was way before he met you. I guess this little event of the past was too much for him to handle...eh?" Syaoran was about to slap Meiling hard on the face but Sakura gave him a cold look that doing so would only make things worse.  
  
"Oh and by the way! Syaoran told me after the whole thing that he enjoyed it! So there!!!" yelled Meiling. Syaoran gave up being patient and stood forward to Sakura. His anger would explode if he didn't speak, he couldn't stand to see Sakura glare at him again. He looked at Sakura.  
  
"Look...I'm sorry Sakura but it's true what she's saying...except for the last part! That is complete bullshit! Ugh! The thought sickens me!" said Syaoran, his frown deepening.  
  
"Oh? Then where exactly did she get this fairy tale from?" hissed Sakura.  
  
"Look Sakura...Meiling and I were ONLY friends...for a very long time. And I didn't want to hurt her, so we did. What meant nothing to me meant everything to her. I'm sorry you had to hear that... disgusting story," said Syaoran as his eyes met Sakura's. She could tell he really was sorry.  
  
"Syaoran...I didn't want to believe you at first but now I see it's true. But did you really have to do just as you're Mother and Meiling's father said?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"I do just as I'm told and respect my Mother's demands very much. If I got my way I'd probably get disowned before I officially get married. I know this is very hard for you...but can you find it in your heart to ever forgive me?" He asked.  
  
Sakura smiled and ran into his arms.  
  
"I forgive you...with all my heart." Sakura buried her head in his chest and inhaled his scent. If she did stop loving him, it was those kinds of things she'd never be able to let go.  
  
"You know what Syaoran?" she asked him. Syaoran wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"No, what?" he asked.  
  
"I'm still hungry, we never did get to finish with all these interruptions." Sakura said softly.  
  
Syaoran sighed nearly falling over. After the entire fight, that was the last thing on his mind. If trying to make out with Sakura caused this much trouble, then he certainly wouldn't be the one to start all over again. He thought for a moment and decided not to tell this to Sakura. He smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I wont let you starve. Your eyes tell me that your still craving more..." he said coolly. Sakura moved her gaze away feeling embarrassed that even Meiling who was still standing there had to hear that. Sakura turned away and blushed. She rubbed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"My eyes are so right!" she said embarrassed. And they both laughed.  
  
Meiling growled. They made her sick...just imagining the way they were in bed made her shiver. She stormed out the room and down to the second floor.  
  
"I know someone who'd love to hear this!" Meiling said smiling as she ran to her room. All she had to do was make a phone call and all would be right again...right?  
  
Uh Oh!  
  
Note: Man! Meiling just wont give up till she gets what she wants! Bitch! LoLz! Naw...maybe she'll change...I dunno. I only decide they're fate. LoL! xD! Welp! I gotta keep writing! Later ppl! I luv yah! R&R or else! LoLz! Jks Jks...hehe heh im not funnie Buh bai!  
  
AnIme sIsTaRs 


	3. Satoshi kun

Cherryblossoming Love AnImE sIsTaRs Chapter 3:  
  
' Satoshi-chan '  
  
Meiling rushed down to her room and picked up her cell phone. She quickly checked the time and pressed speed dial on the one person she knew, or at least thought, would help her out.  
  
"That bitch Sakura...I'm sure Yelan would love to hear all about this." Meiling pressed dial and awaited for Yelan to answer.  
  
"Kon'nichiwas, Yelan-san speaking."  
  
"Yelan. It's Meiling! There's something important I have to tell you!" Meiling said practically yelling in Yelan's ear.  
  
"Meiling. What is it that's so urgent?" Yelan asked softly after Meiling stopped yelling.  
  
"I have some terrible news! I-I caught Syaoran...sleeping with Sakura! And the worst part is they have only been dating for 2 months! How dirty is that?" Said Meiling proudly.  
  
"I'm well aware of that. I have the knowledge to know who my son's love interest is and I absolutely forbid you interfering! I have already had the pleasure of meeting Sakura, and her father. Meiling, I thought we had an agreement. 1 night with Syaoran, and then he is allowed to go out with whoever he pleases. He's almost an adult and I give him permission to do whatever he wants, that is if he plans on committing himself to a relationship," said Yelan knowledgeably.  
  
"YELAN! I thought you of all people would understand. Maybe you didn't hear me properly. SAKURA, SYAORAN, A BED!!!!! HELLO!" whined Meiling.  
  
"I told you Meiling that I already know and to leave Syaoran alone! I haven't the time for such foolishness! Good bye!" and with that Yelan hung up on Meiling. She threw he cell phone on her bed and punched the wall in anger.  
  
"Daaammmmiiitttt!!!!!! I can't believe her. She's probably getting too old and her damn brain can't comprehend what the hell I'm saying!!!!!" yelled Meiling angrily.  
  
"Fine I guess it's time for plan B! Syaoran's asked for it!" Meiling.  
  
When Meiling got home she went onto the computer. She'd spent all day thinking of the perfect plan. And in the end Sakura would be the one to suffer. She sat down and thought to herself for a moment.  
  
"Now if I can remember old Sato-Chan's e-mail. Hmmm....I think it was 'supersweetkawaii.com'. Lemmie see here." Meiling said to herself as she clicked a few things here and there till she had hacked into Sato's account! Everything was going as planned.  
  
"HAI!" said Meiling in triumph.  
  
"Hacked and ready to go! Now for the e-mail!" She said and began to type:  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
I don't know if you remember me, but it's your old boyfriend, Satoshi. After our break-up I was so crushed I didn't go out with anyone. I miss you greatly, and I know you already have a boyfriend, Syaoran is it? Anyways I was wondering if you'd join me at my house for dinner, so we can catch up on old times. Come on Friday night at 7:00 p.m. I'm just asking if we can meet as friends and nothing more, Sakura. I understand if you've moved on and don't feel for me as you use to. Well I hope you'll come.  
  
Bye beautiful,  
  
Satoshi-kun  
  
P.S. I'll be out on a business trip till Thursday, so don't bother calling me or emailing me. Just be there!  
  
"All done!" said Meiling satisfied.  
  
She pressed send and logged off her computer. Just then Wei walked in to Meiling's room.  
  
"Sorry to intrude Mistress Meiling, but I've been sent with a message from Mistress Yelan. She has asked me to inform you that she is going out of town a bit longer and wants you to stay away from Syaoran," said Wei leaving the room. Naturally the last part would have pissed her off, but with the plan...it didn't even faze her.  
  
"Say what you want old man! But after tonight Syaoran will have Satoshi to deal with! Heheheh." Laughed Meiling. Wei frowned to himself and closed the door. Meiling proudly and put on her pajamas then slid into bed with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Man I'm so tired, but I'm dying to see if I have any e-mails from Syao- kun." said Sakura blushing. Sakura signed into her e-mail.  
  
"Huh? What's this? An e-mail from Satoshi-chan? I wonder...." said Sakura opening the e- mail. There in the print that she new so well was an e-mail from Satoshi. She could tell it was from him because of the font he used.  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
I don't know if you remember me, but I'm your old boyfriend, Satoshi. After our break-up I was so crushed I didn't go out with anyone. I miss you greatly, and I know you already have a boyfriend, Syaoran is it? Anyways I was wondering if you'd join me at my house for dinner, so we can catch up on old times. Come on Friday night at 7:00 p.m. I'm just asking if we can meet as friends and nothing more, Sakura. I understand if you've moved on and don't feel for me as you use to. Well I hope you'll come.  
  
Bye beautiful,  
  
Satoshi-kun  
  
P.S. I'll be out on a business trip till Thursday, so don't bother calling me or emailing me. Just be there!  
  
Sakura read it and smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen Sato...in years! It'd be great to finally see him again. Ohh...I hope Syaoran-kun doesn't mind." She said to herself.  
  
Sakura smiled again and made a mental note to tell Syaoran that it was a friendly get together. Sakura logged off feeling happy to see Satoshi again. Sakura got up and dragged herself up to bed. She quickly threw off her clothes and put on her pajamas.  
  
"Oh God I'm tired! I better get some sleep..." and she dozed off with happy dreams.  
  
Meiling woke up smiling.  
  
'Syaoran will hate Sakura after today! Especially if he sees her committing the crime!' she thought laughing and smiling.  
  
She quickly got dressed and cleaned not wanting to waste a moment. She walked downstairs and sat down across from Syaoran at the breakfast table. Syaoran's handsome features still looked angry from the other day, but other than that he looked well rested. Not expecting a thing.  
  
"Ohayo Mistress Meiling, what would you fancy for breakfast?" Wei asked politely, hoping Meiling still wasn't mad at him. Meiling smiled answering his question.  
  
"Oh I don't know...maybe some herbal green tea and breakfast egg rolls, kudasai?" Meiling said with fake cheeriness. Syaoran noticed this but choose to ignore them.  
  
"Whatever you wish Mistress Meiling. And what would you like Master Syaoran?" he asked.  
  
Meiling smirked.  
  
"Maybe he'd like some SAKURA!" Meiling said laughing. Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"Sakura? Do you mean Cherry Blossom Tea?" Wei asked clueless.  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Actually I'd like some grape fruit and sugar please" Syaoran said ignoring Meiling.  
  
This made Meiling's smile grow wider. She slowly finished her breakfast and sipped her green tea satisfied. Syaoran glared at her and ate with an angry expression on his face. Meiling stood up abruptly and smiled, eyeing Syaoran with a fond smile.  
  
"Well I'm off, have a good day Syaoran! Believe me...you'll need it!" Meiling said smiling and ran to her car parked in the garage.  
  
"Fuck you..." Syaoran cursed under his breath to Meiling. She smiled and ignored him walking out the door.  
  
Meiling got in her convertible and looked at the old phone number that Satoshi had given her. She hoped he still used it as she dialed the number and waited.  
  
"Hey, Sato here. What up?" the voice answered.  
  
"Yo! Satoshi-chan, it's Meiling. Remember me?"  
  
"Oh! Meiling! I haven't heard from you in a long time! How goes it" Satoshi asked kindly.  
  
"Fine thanks. I spoke to Sakura, you remember her, right? Your old girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember...where is this going?" he asked more sternly.  
  
"Well, she has missed you soo much that she would like to meet up with you for old times sake. She sounded very interested in you..." Meiling lied. If it was one thing Meiling had, it was the gift to make any lie believable.  
  
"Really? Wow, too much! That's great, I've missed her so much, too! I wonder if she wants to get back together." He asked thoughtfully. Meiling smiled.  
  
"Well it sure sounds like it! I'm free on Friday night at around, let's say 7:00 p.m. How's about I come over and make dinner, clean up the house and bring some drinks for you and Sakura?" Meiling asked knowing the answer.  
  
"That sounds great! I'm not busy then either! Ooh! Wait until Syaoran here's about my big date! We've been friends for so long though and yet I haven't even spoken to him recently. Maybe, I'll call him..."  
  
"Uh...Satoshi that won't be necessary! Because he already knows how Sakura feels about you." Meiling added coolly.  
  
"Good then...I guess. I'll just get my tux ready for Friday, just kidding! Well later!" Satoshi said hanging up while Meiling drove away knowing that foolish Satoshi hadn't suspected a thing.  
  
"Oh this is going to be just wonderful! Meeting up with my old friend! What should I wear?" Sakura said to herself quietly.  
  
"Look no further Tomoyo is here!!!" said Tomoyo who had just walked into Sakura's room and made her jump.  
  
"Tomoyo! Oh my god, don't scare me like that!" said Sakura.  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear! You need an outfit and I have the most perfect one!" said Tomoyo opening a small bag.  
  
"That's why I came. To give you this because I made recently." Said Tomoyo giving Sakura a beautiful midnight blue dress, that was sparkly and fell all the way to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god Tomoyo! It's gorgeous!! Thank you!!!! Domo Arigato! Ahhhh... Thank you!" screamed Sakura excitedly.  
  
"Ok ok, no need to thank me! But you have to give me the 4-1-1 on Satoshi! He was my friend!" Said Tomoyo smiling.  
  
"Wait a minute... how did you know, that I was meeting with Satoshi?" asked Sakura a little confused and stern.  
  
"Ummm...well I kinda heard you talking to yourself a few minutes ago..hehe," said Tomoyo blushing an embarrassed crimson.  
  
"Oh. How long were you standing there?" inquired Sakura smirking.  
  
"A while...,"answered Tomoyo mysteriously.  
  
"Well, I better be going, since I told Eriol that I'd go over to his house tonight." said Tomoyo blushing.  
  
"Oooooooohh! Don't do any funny stuff! Just kidding! See you later Tomoyo and thank you so much!" said Sakura laughing.  
  
"Your welcome, any time!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo closed the door and Sakura changed into her pajamas. She gently placed it on a hanger from her closet and sighed wondering how Tomoyo knew these things. Sakura slid into her soft bed and glanced at the beautiful dress one more time before turning out the light.  
  
Finally a peaceful ending!  
  
Note: Heyz! No cliffy! Yah can't hate me now! LoLz! Yuppys The next chappie should have more action, the more the better...(someone said I should put more action...I guess that's next...ahem...LoLz!) Hope u loved this one! And that it's a lot easier to read for those who went through and tried to read it. Thanks 4 ppl who reviewed! I luv ya'll! muahzz! So n e ways...stay tuned ppl! Later! Aitez!  
  
AnImE sIsTaRs 


	4. Preparing for the Date

Cherryblossoming Love AnImE sIsTaRs Chapter 4:  
  
' Preparing for the Date '  
  
"My lord! This store is huge! I can't even find a box of salt!" said Meiling to herself. She looked along the shelves for a box of salt and spicy seasonings. Anything that would crank taste buds up was on the list.  
  
"Oh! One box wont do! I need at least 2 boxes of salt and 2 boxes of every seasoning. It may be a lot but it's worth it!" Meiling said to herself.  
  
She picked up two and put them in her cart. All around her in the seasoning section was every type of spice. From blackpepper, curry powder, basil and oregano. Meiling smiled and took all of them.  
  
"If anyone ate all this spice at once they would surely be thirsty and just one drink wouldn't be able to quench their thirst." Meiling said.  
  
After standing around the spice aisle Meiling bought some rice noodles, vegetables, meat and rice. Meiling thought of one last thing. She decided to buy ice cream, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate sauce to make hot fudge sundaes. Meiling smiled and went to pay for all she bought. 'It was definitely worth the price!' Meiling thought.  
  
"Time to go to the LCBO for some wine." Meiling said happily.  
  
She parked and walked in looking at all they're selections. Meiling couldn't just buy anything, it had to be perfect and really damn strong! Meiling walked up to the guy at the cash register. Meiling could tell that she wasn't going to get the wine that easily, unless she played with the rules.  
  
"Hey Handsome! I'm looking for your best wine. The kind that makes you intoxicated the fastest." Meiling said to him.  
  
He look as her strangely.  
  
"Uh, Sorry... You don't look old enough," He said sternly. Meiling smiled innocently and fluttered her eye lashes. The guy seemed to only be a couple years older than Meiling and already he couldn't take his eyes off her. This made Meiling's job a lot easier.  
  
"Puh-lease!?! I really need some!" Meiling said softly rubbing his cheek. He blushed and shook his head trying not to look into Meiling's intense red eyes. He turned back to the cashier and looked away.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry but I-I can't do that." He said again. This time Meiling tried not to punch his head off and instead unbuttoned the top button on his uniform and stroked his chest.  
  
"What about now...uh...Keichi?" she said reading his name-tag. He smiled obviously enjoying the attention. He looked quickly to see if anyone was listening and began to whisper in Meiling's ear.  
  
"Alright...listen up. It's called the Black Phoenix, the strongest stuff ever. It's $20 000 (in yen) bucks a bottle..." he said looking hypnotized by Meiling's beauty. Meiling gave him her most innocent look ever. Keichi bent over and pulled out a bottle. All the most expensive and intoxicating wines were kept there and Meiling's eyes danced when she saw it.  
  
"But for you my dear... I'll give it to you for $10 000, just for that sexy look your giving me" Said Keichi winking at Meiling. She smiled back weakly and hoped to get out before she got caught.  
  
"Okay, I'll take two bottles Keichi, and that'll be $10 000 yen, right?" Meiling asked pulling out her wallet.  
  
"Yeah! Here you go. Enjoy it, it's pretty intense shit" He put them in paper bags and handed them to Meiling. But before she could leave Keichi put his hand on her shoulder and swung her around.  
  
"How about you and I get together sometime and try some of the wine ourselves?" he asked gently stroking Meiling's long black tresses. She looked back in disgust and turned for the door once more. Meiling shrugged off his hand and without looking back replied.  
  
"In your dreams wine-boy! Find yourself a well paid job where people aren't allowed to get a discount just because of their beautiful looks, KEICHI! Oh yah! The dirty look was for touching me, so fuck off!" said Meiling and walked out the store.  
  
Since Meiling had went out to buy the items for the dinner so early she still had enough time to clean the house and make the dinner. When Meiling rang the doorbell Satoshi was surprised to see her so early. He smiled allowing Meiling in with her bags.  
  
"Kon'nichiwas, Meiling! Long time no see! Man you're here early, I haven't even changed outta my pajamas!" said Satoshi. He was in sweat pants and a white T-shirt , Meiling couldn't help but look over his muscular body. It made her wonder why Sakura had dumped him.  
  
"Yeah...well...the early bird catches the guy! Heheheh!" laughed Meiling nervously. Satoshi rubbed the back of his head not understanding, but just smiled pretending he did.  
  
"Com'on in yo, I guess the earlier the better! You can get started right away!" said Satoshi opening the door wider, so all Meiling's bags could fit through easily. She pulled them all through and set them down.  
  
'Satoshi's house is pretty small compared to Syaoran's, thank god he's not the one I'm gonna end up living with!' thought Meiling gazing at all the work she was going to have to do.  
  
"Let me help you with your bags," said Satoshi, trying to pry the bag with the wine out of Meiling's hands. Meiling thought fast and clung to them tightly so he couldn't take them away.  
  
"Uh...no don't! I mean it's ok! I'm fine carrying them myself," said Meiling pulling the rest of the bags out his grasp. Satoshi sighed and let go wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"Well I better get started! Just show me the kitchen and I'm off!" Exclaimed Meiling ignoring Satoshi's strange looks, he obviously could tell something was up. She could only help he didn't catch on too soon.  
  
"Oh...sure! It's right over there," said Satoshi pointing left. He sighed again and decided to ignore Meiling's strange behavior. Meiling said thanks and marched off, leaving a confused Satoshi still standing in place.  
  
When Meiling entered the kitchen she was surprised to see how big it was. Compared to the rest of the house it was huge. Meiling set out all that she had bought on the counter. She took off her coat and revealed her new red top. It was tight and really pulled at her chest, but Meiling didn't care.  
  
"I'll make stir-fry, chicken chow-mien, fried-rice, sashimi, spring rolls and sushi! The best dinner!" said Meiling to herself. Satoshi walked in shortly and almost couldn't take his eyes of Meiling. He walked to the counter and took a cup out the cupboard. He smiled.  
  
"I see you've started...call if you need help on the food. I help with my family's downtown restaurant , I should be of some use, Meiling" Satoshi said drinking some coffee in the cup he took out.  
  
"I'll tell you if I need anything o-mighty-chef-of-iron!" Meiling teased. Satoshi seemed to be the only person that was in her good books, and he didn't mind one bit.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the morning light. It was around 10 a.m. and she still wasn't ready to get up. The suddenly thought of meeting Satoshi entered her mind, the thought brought a smile to Sakura's face. But before she could fall asleep again unexpected noise woke her up.  
  
"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" her alarm clock awakened her rudely along with a yellow flying object in her face. It seemed as if both Kero and her alarm clock were waiting to wake her up at the same time. Sakura sat up and attacked the snooze button then it was time for Kero.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIEEEE! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Screamed Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura!" said Kero smiling cheerfully, ignoring Sakura's shouting. Sakura rubbed her eyes frantically and turned Kero. She sat there looking around to her clock, thank god she wasn't late.  
  
"You're finally awake!" Kero said as he flew onto her lap.  
  
"Kero don't do that! I though you were a ghost or something! You know how I get in the morning" explained Sakura, noticing the loudness still hadn't left her voice.  
  
"Jeez...you don't have to scream!" Kero retorted smiling.  
  
"I'm Sorry, I'm just a bit tense. I have to meet my old boyfriend today...Satoshi." Said Sakura. The sound of his name coming from her mouth felt strange, yet good that she was finally gonna see him after all this time.  
  
"Good luck! From all the Soap Operas I've watched, that's never good!" Joked Kero. Sakura got out of bed and went to the bathroom, which was locked and occupied.  
  
"Hey open up! I'm dying out here! I gotta go...now dammit!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"I'm in the shower!" Touya yelled back, over the sounds of the rushing water.  
  
"I can tell why! Do you feel as dirty as the things you did with Ruby?" asked Sakura laughing, knowing Touya must be embarrassed.  
  
"Oh will you shut the hell up? Not as dirty as I would be if I knew what you and the gaki were doing!" Touya yelled back. Sakura let the comment slide and banged on the door to shut Touya up.  
  
"Don'na...demo!(whatever) Just hurry up would you!" shouted Sakura. She went into her bedroom and pulled out a short skirt and a tank top. When she was finished changing Toya was out of the bathroom. Sakura walked into the steamy bathroom. She closed the door and noticed a small piece of paper on the counter. She walked over and picked it up. Sakura read:  
  
My dear Ruby, I love you so much, and I definitely enjoyed what we did last night! I hope to have as much fun tomorrow! Love, Touya.  
  
Sakura erupted in bursts of laughter and ran out of the washroom. Sakura wondered what gave Touya the nerve to write it, but not even Sakura wanted to know.  
  
"Touya wrote a love note to Ruuubbyyy oooohh!!!!" Sakura yelled in Touya's doorway.  
  
"Oh Shit! Give me that!" Toya growled opening the door slightly and snatched the note out of her hands. Sakura walked back to the bathroom and got ready, she had already wasted time on Touya's little love notes and didn't want waste anymore.  
  
Meiling finished making all the food and sighed. She even had to admit that Satoshi was very helpful, even if the reason he wanted to help was the fact she was wearing what she was wearing.  
  
"Man that's hard work! Now I know how poor Wei feels!" Meiling said to herself.  
  
She arranged all the food and put it in the oven to stay warm. Meiling quickly put Black Phoenix in the wine cooler and put it in the fridge. Meiling then took out all the salt and spices and placed them in a cupboard for later. She smiled satisfied. ' Sakura's going to have a wild night!' she thought as she cleaned the kitchen.  
  
When it was as clean as it was before, maybe even better, Satoshi entered the kitchen and beamed.  
  
"Whoa! You can come and cook in my kitchen any day! Man it's so damn clean! Thanks!" he said looking at the table, counter and stove seeing them spotless.  
  
"Heh! No problem! I couldn't have done it all by myself, your pretty good! Well! All the food is done and ready to be served." Meiling exclaimed proudly. She got up from the kitchen table and walked into the living room.  
  
"Now all I have to do is clean your house and I'm done!" Meiling said to herself.  
  
She first vacuumed the house and arranged furniture. Then the dinning room. Meiling cleaned the dinning room table, got out the good china. She made sure there was candles and matches so they could be lit and soft, not too mushy music ready to be played. Finally Meiling entered his room and to her surprise it wasn't that bad. She put all his dirty clothes in a basket and put clean sheets and a big comforter on his bed. She moved books, old things and objects from under his bed and placed them in a box in his closet. Meiling vacuumed and finally she as finished. Meiling smiled and was once again satisfied.  
  
' I wonder if Syaoran would like to see this all for himself? A video camera would be perfect!' Meiling thought and walked downstairs and got out her car keys. Meiling decided to go home and get her video camera and film all the action happening in Satoshi's room.  
  
'That is if they make it to his room!' Meiling thought giggling to herself.  
  
"Hey Meiling, where are you going?" Satoshi asked startling Meiling from behind. She smiled innocently turning around in her steps.  
  
"I just forgot something! Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it! It'll only take a sec!" Meiling said and walked out the door. Satoshi nodded and closed the door.  
  
Meiling pulled up in the driveway and unlocked the door. She walked pass the living room and saw Syaoran sitting on the couch watching t.v., with a drink in his hands.  
  
"Hey Syaoran...why aren't you out with Sakura? You two have a fight?" Meiling asked letting the sarcasm in her voice show. Syaoran turned around and sighed inwardly.  
  
"Will you give it up damnit! Sakura and I don't have to hang out 247. And we didn't have a fight." Syaoran said looking back at the t.v. "Sakura is just busy..." he added.  
  
"I bet you wish you could see her so you two can...how do you say...indulge." Meiling snapped happily. Syaoran stood up and glared at her.  
  
"Will you just shut-up you bitch! Your obviously just jealous that you have no one to indulge with and that I was the only one you had and I didn't even want to!!!" Syaoran growled. Meiling only smirked. She pushed Syaoran out of her way and headed up to her room.  
  
Meiling went into her room and took her video camera and a blank tape. She placed it in her denim jean bag and ran back downstairs. She put the camera carefully in it's padded bag and made sure the tape didn't have anything on it, no one was to know it was really hers.  
  
"Bye Syaoran-kun! Ja ne, and try to be a little less grumpy when I return!" Meiling laughed running out the door before Syaoran could say anything. Meiling got back in her car again and drove fast to Satoshi's house.  
  
"Your back! What did you have to get?" Satoshi asked before Meiling could even enter the house. She could tell that Satoshi was slowly catching on and decided to be more careful. Meiling smiled encouragingly and held up her denim bag.  
  
"Uh, um nothing! Just went to buy some ...uh...place mats! That's all...really!" said Meiling innocently.  
  
"More stuff for Sakura and I, eh? Can I see?" asked Satoshi stepping forward to the bag.  
  
"Uhh...they're the kind that keep your plate warm, so they're in packages. Sorry you'll see them at dinner," said Meiling. She kicked off her shoes and walked to the kitchen. As soon as Satoshi walked into the living room, Meiling ran up stairs and closed his bedroom door.  
  
"Now where should I put this?" said Meiling to herself with her video camera in her hand.  
  
"Purrrrfeeect!" squealed Meiling in delight finding a place under some of Satoshi's clothes. It was directly in front of his bed, thus the camera would be able to catch all the action.  
  
' As soon as Sakura shows up, Satoshi will have forgotten my weird behavior. Heheheh...he wont suspect a damn thing, while with my video camera...Syaoran will know it all...'  
  
Not Again...sigh  
  
Note: Heyz, meiling sure is serious about this whole get-the-guy plan. The next chappie will have tons of sakura n' satoshi scenes. tons of action...if yah know wut im sayin'...LoLz! So...yuppys! So...YAH! tune in for dah next chappie...it'll be reallie gud! Uh huhz! Welp! that's all ppl! Laterz! Buh bai!  
  
AnImE sIsTaRs 


	5. Punk Drunk Love

Cherryblossoming Love AnImE sIsTaRs Chapter 5:  
  
' Punk Drunk Love '  
  
Sakura put on the midnight blue dress that Tomoyo had made for her. It fit perfectly. Sakura rummaged through her drawer trying to find some blue eye shadow and silver eyeliner. She found a lipstick she hadn't even opened yet called "Diamonds" and she applied it so that her lips sparkled like her dress. She carefully put on the eye shadow and eyeliner. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror to admire her work.  
  
"Beautiful!" said Sakura sounding like a director.  
  
Just then Kero flew into Sakura's room.  
  
"Wooah! The sparkles of your dress are almost blinding!" said Kero squinting.  
  
"KERO!!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"I mean that in the best possible way of course." Kero quickly added.  
  
"Whatever, I'm late! Bye Kero!" said Sakura heading out the door.  
  
"Late as usual!" Kero mumbled.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Sakura slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sakura pulled into Satoshi's driveway and got out of the car Syaoran had bought her for Christmas. When Sakura walked to the door, she noticed that Satoshi's house was mini compared to Syaoran's! Sakura rang the doorbell, and the door opened, revealing a handsome young man.  
  
"Satoshi?" Sakura looked surprised.  
  
"The one and only! Hey Sakura its been such a long time! Wow you look as gorgeous as you always use to! Or even better..."said Satoshi blushing.  
  
"Well come in!" said Satoshi opening the door for Sakura.  
  
"Wow! Your house is so clean!" said Sakura looking around, astounded.  
  
"Courtesy of Meiling's cleaning service!" said Meiling cheerfully.  
  
"Meiling?!" said Sakura angrily.  
  
"I felt really bad about what I did so as a gift for you and Satoshi I decided to clean and cook for you and Satoshi!" said Meiling. Satoshi was about to ask, but thought it would be polite to ask later. Sakura thought for a moment and studied Meiling's expression. Sakura gave up and returned the smile.  
  
"Oh thank you that's very kind of you to be so thoughtful!" said Sakura.  
  
Meiling smiled and left the living room so Satoshi and Sakura could chat. Meiling walked into the kitchen and took all the food she prepared out of the warm oven and placed it on the counter. This is what Meiling enjoyed the most. She took out all the spices she bought and emptied them in a bowl. Meiling mixed the spices together to make a brown powder. This would be sprinkled on Sakura's food! Sakura sat down in the living room and looked around at his amazingly clean house.  
  
"Meiling did an excellent job, Satoshi." Sakura commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she felt pretty for whatever she did." Satoshi said shrugging.  
  
"So, it's been so long...have you missed me?" he asked leaning closer to Sakura's face. Sakura blushed and slowly turned away. She had totally forgotten to tell Syaoran about the get together, and she hoped Satoshi wouldn't get the wrong impression.  
  
"Uh, of course I have! That is if you miss me?" Sakura said backing away.  
  
Satoshi sat back and nodded.  
  
"DINNER SHALL BE SERVED IN ONE MINUTE!" Meiling yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Sakura smiled and rubbed her flat stomach.  
  
"Oooh! I'm starving! I'm going to wash my hands, see you in a minute!" and Sakura got up and walked to the bathroom. Satoshi nodded and pointed the way as he waited for dinner to begin.  
  
Meiling then put the food on plates and set chopsticks on the table. Meiling got out a spoon and scooped spice on Sakura's food and stirred it up so Sakura wouldn't notice. While Satoshi's food was left un-touched. She arranged everything and smiled satisfied with the dinner.  
  
"We're ready Meiling! You can bring the food!" Satoshi called from the dinning room.  
  
Meiling hurried herself along and put their food in front of them. She lifted the covers and revealed the dishes she'd prepared to both of them. Sakura and Satoshi both smiled in unison at the steaming hot meals.  
  
"Aieeyah! This looks delicious! Arigato Meiling-chan!" Sakura said staring at the delectable food.  
  
"Wait! I have to get the drinks! Be back in a second don't start!" Meiling said running back to the fridge.  
  
She opened it up and took out "Black Phoenix" with fancy flute glasses for wine and ice. Meiling made sure to pull off the label carefully so Sakura couldn't tell what she was drinking. Everything had to be a secret.  
  
"Here's the drinks! Trust me, you'll love it!" Meiling said filling their glasses full with ice.  
  
"Mmmm!! This looks so good!" said Sakura picking up a bit of food with her chopsticks and putting it in her mouth. Sakura's taste buds sky rocketed tasting the spicy food. She looked to Satoshi and was amazed at how calm he took the spicy food.  
  
"Wow! This is um......very......interesting..." said Sakura tasting the food again. She looked at Satoshi munching happily on his stir-fry. The spice didn't seem to bother him at all. Sakura's eyes began to water from the spice in the food.  
  
"I think it's time to try some of this tasty looking wine!!!" exclaimed Sakura gulping the wine down. She coughed. She had never tasted wine that was so strong! Satoshi was now looking at her with a weird expression on his face. Sakura felt embarrassed and tried to sip the wine, even though she wanted to down the whole bottle.  
  
"Everything alright? Food ok?" asked Satoshi giving Sakura a worried look.  
  
"Oh yes! It's great!" said Sakura drinking more wine.  
  
By the end of the dinner Sakura was so drunk she couldn't even keep her head up. Satoshi walked over to her and helped her onto the couch. He began to stroke her forehead, when he saw some food on Sakura's cheek. He made the mistake of wiping it off, brushing his hand past her lips. Sakura licked her lips and sat up.  
  
"H-h-hey Saaaatooshi wanna fff--UCK????" asked Sakura almost out of the blue, wobbling when she tried to stand up. Satoshi gave her a shocked look.  
  
"HUH!!!!!??? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WHAT ABOUT SYAORAN?" asked Satoshi.  
  
"Ahhh w-w-ho gives a damn? I w-wanna be wifff youuu! F-ffuck Syaoran!" said Sakura a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Well...I sort of wanted to ask you about...yah know...getting back together. I love you Sakura. Say you'll make love to me..." said Satoshi softly. Sakura wobbled her way into Satoshi's arms and smiled.  
  
"Satoshi...I-I've ne-verrrrr wanted it annnnnyyyy more wiffff any otha man" slurred Sakura.  
  
"Good...because I'd planned on you leaving her with my essence in you...if yah know what I'm talkin' about!" said Satoshi said feeling a little affected by the wine himself.  
  
Satoshi slowly lead Sakura up the stairs, she wobbled and nearly fell but Satoshi caught her.  
  
"Damn I'm so f-ed up!" Sakura said laughing madly.  
  
Satoshi smiled evilly.  
  
"Soon you will be my dear innocent Sakura!!!" he said.  
  
They reached the top and walked to his door. He slowly opened the door revealing his bed all ready for action. Sakura raced ahead of him to the bed and fell into the softness of the blankets and pillows. Satoshi closed the door leaving nothing but pitch blackness and the dim moonlight shining from the windows. Sakura and Satoshi couldn't see anything.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...where the f-f-f-uck are you sweetie???!! I can't wait any longer! Come to me!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
Satoshi felt his way through the darkness till he felt soft skin. Sakura felt him as well and quickly tried to snatch his body. Satoshi pulled Sakura close and smiled feeling her soft chest up against his manly one.  
  
"Calm down there, a little feisty are we???"  
  
"Damn right I am! Just make me a promise to f-f-f-f-fuck me till the break of dawn!!!!!" Sakura said finding her way to the bed. The soft comforter and blankets waiting for them.  
  
"That is one promise I shall never break!" he answered.  
  
Sakura felt her way to Satoshi's body and wrapped her arms around him trying to pry his shirt away from his body. Satoshi grabbed a hold of her hands and smiled in the darkness. He brought her face to his and began to kiss her soft fragranced skin. He moved from her lips to her neck. Sakura moaned loudly.  
  
"Syao...enough of this! We did this last time!!! It's time we went beyond the kissing! And more into.." but Satoshi cut her off. Sakura felt him take control of her body.  
  
"I guess you don't know the way I kiss do you?" he said moving his hand under her dress to her bra.  
  
"I go from the lips to the neck and then to the..." he said and continued his journey up her dress and until he finally undid her bra and slid it down then went up feeling her breasts revealed.  
  
"...Then to the breasts!" he finished.  
  
Sakura moaned feeling his lips capture her skin in small then large grasping kisses.  
  
"Oh god! That feels like heaven! Don't you dare stop!!!!" Sakura cried arching her back.  
  
"Don't worry...I don't intend to!" he said.  
  
Sakura rested her head on the pillows as his lips went lower to her stomach. He trailed his tongue down the middle of her breasts then moved his hands to remove the lower part of her dress. His hands couldn't stop moving no matter how much. The only senses alive and working were his feelings, he could only hear Sakura's moans and feel her body beneath his hands and lips. But as he lowered himself further down her body he knew things would definitely heat up.  
  
Sakura felt his hands and mouth work magic as she felt her dress slowly being removed inch by inch. She gasped feeling all of the dress had been removed except her panties. He smiled knowing this was it. He moved back to the top of her body moving his hands along her stomach and breasts as he came face to face with her.  
  
"Are you ready my dear Saku??? Your innocence shall be mine! And no one else's." He said close to her ear moving his body against hers. Smell of wine drifting from his mouth, and his warm breath.  
  
"Oh!!! God dammit yes! Just finish what you started! My body is screaming!!!!! AHHHH!" she moaned.  
  
"Ok your body language is telling me the time...is..now!!!" he said and pulled her panties away and entered her warm silkiness.  
  
"FUCK!!!!!!! Oh God!!!!" Sakura moaned pulling him closer to her.  
  
Squeezing her breasts against his manly chest. He pumped in and out of her feeling numb himself with pleasure. Satoshi thrusts became swifter and faster till Sakura couldn't feel the movement any longer. It had all dissolved into the pleasure of nothingness.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!! OH FUCKER! DON'T FUCKIN' STOP!!!!! Aiieeeyah!!" She yelled moaning.  
  
Her body becoming slick with sweat and heat. Their hair was all messed up and wet. The sheets twisted and wet. Satoshi gave his final thrust and the numb feeling of pleasure shot them back making Sakura's heart beat practically stop for a second and start again. All that was started had ended. The feeling was lost and the warm feeling of oblivion had disappeared bringing them both back to reality.  
  
Sakura woke up to the sunlight shining through Satoshi's windows.  
  
"Ouch...why am I in so much pain?" said Sakura sitting up with a huge throbbing headache.  
  
"AHHHH OH MY GOODNESS! WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?" Sakura yelled looking around.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE IF I JUST HAD...THEN WHY AM I NOT IN SYAORAN'S BED?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Hey there beautiful! Have a nice sleep? We had a nice time last night didn't we?" asked Satoshi grinning.  
  
"What? Sorry but if you don't mind me asking'...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" asked Sakura covering herself with the comforters.  
  
"Umm...Sakura it's me Satoshi...you know the person you had sex with last night..." said Satoshi.  
  
"Oh...Satoshi? I haven't seen you in ages, why am I in your bed?" asked Sakura quietly.  
  
"Because you wanted to see me again and wanted to have sex right after dinner..." said Satoshi smiling.  
  
"Ok...umm...I have a boyfriend though. I would never cheat on him!" said Sakura.  
  
"After a night like the one we had I didn't think you had a boyfriend. You were so eager! Don't you remember?" asked Satoshi.  
  
"Well no not really," said Sakura getting up, the sheets still around her.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I gotta go put some clothes on," said Sakura leaving the room. She picked up the beautiful midnight blue dress Tomoyo made for her off the floor. She felt like she'd walked out of a nightmare. Waking up in Satoshi's bed might have been great for him, but Sakura knew it was wrong. Her head made it hard to try and figure out how it all happened. An explanation was needed, and it was obvious Satoshi had no clue.  
  
Sakura got into her car. Syaoran's familiar sent lingered in it. The interior of her car was full of Syaoran's things, the thought of having her first time having sex with someone other than Syaoran scared her. As she drove home she tried to recall the events that happened the night before. She could remember going in, looking around, sitting at the table...spicy food and strong drink...very strong...and that's all she could remember. She pulled up into Syaoran's driveway and knocked on the door. She needed to see him, and see if what she was experiencing was really true.  
  
"Hey Sakura. I missed you last night...whoa what happened to you? You look terrible! Well not terrible...but pretty messed up? Did yah just have a hangover er something? And what's with that sexy dress? It's kinda wrinkled...I'll get Wei to iron it. Come in...I guess" said Syaoran, un-sure why Sakura was in the state she was.  
  
"Sakura...you alright?" he asked as she sat down.  
  
"Huh...oh ok..." said Sakura dazed.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong? What happened? You don't expect me to not ask after you arrive in a fancy dress, looking totally out of it." asked Syaoran concerned and confused at the same time. He took Sakura in his arms and stroked her hair.  
  
"I know what'll make you feel better. A nice hot bath...you sure your ok? Something up?" Syaoran persisted.  
  
"Nothing at all...but I really would like that bath please. And Syao... please come with me..." said Sakura looking at Syaoran with sad eyes. Syaoran could tell it wasn't the making out part she wanted. They needed to talk.  
  
"Yes of course. Wei! Please make Sakura a nice warm bath." Said Syaoran leading Sakura upstairs.  
  
As she walked upstairs the image of the night before flashed in her mind. Bit by bit she remembered...  
  
'I was walking up the stairs...then I screamed "time to fuck". What? But who was I talking to?'  
  
As she passed Syaoran's room Sakura remembered running and lying on the soft bed. Then someone's body over her's touching her in ways that were so wonderful...all the memories felt so over whelming that the affects of the wine made Sakura collapsed on the floor.  
  
"SAKURA!! WHAT'S WRONG?" cried Syaoran. He picked Sakura up in his arms and at that moment wished he could fix the pain Sakura was feeling inside.  
  
"Wei come quickly!" Syaoran yelled as Wei came to his side.  
  
"What have I done?!! WHAT HAVE I DONE! IT WASN'T SYAORAN! NO PLEASE SYAORAN I DON'T DESERVE YOU!" Sakura whispered trembling on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Then the memories of last night flashed into her mind. It wasn't a dream...it was reality.  
  
"What are you talking about. You deserve me more than anyone! I love you! What's the matter?" asked Syaoran bending down beside Sakura.  
  
Sakura suddenly fell quiet and closed her eyes in Syaoran's strong arms. Syaoran told Wei it was ok, and brought Sakura back downstairs to the living room. If Wei saw him bringing Sakura to his room, his mother would have his head. He rested Sakura's body on a huge pillow and stroked her forehead. Something was just not right.  
  
Meiling then walked into the living room with an unusual smile on her face. Syaoran looked up and wondered what Meiling was up to when he saw the object in her hands.  
  
"Guess what! I found this tape! I think we should watch this footage! I have a strange feeling you won't be confused much longer..." Meiling said smiling. Meiling pulled the tape out the case. If only Sakura knew that the tape would only make things worse...  
  
Yikes!  
  
Note: Hey! I'm so sry! Couldn't help it! I'm an evil lady! You'll just have to wait! Wahahahaha! I'm so evil! LoLz! Any ideas ppl? I feel so bad for my charas, having to go through hell for me...hahaha! I can't lie! It makes 4 a gud story! LoLz! xD! I'll update the next chappie! Uh Huhz! Yuppys Buh Bai C.C.S fans and fans of my story,  
  
AnImE sIsTaRs 


	6. The Truth Revealed

Cherryblossoming Love AnImE sIsTaRs Chapter 6:  
  
' The Truth Revealed... '  
  
Sakura trembled in Syaoran's arms as the events came back to her. Everything suddenly made sense...except Syaoran still didn't know what the hell Sakura was talking about.  
  
"Sakura...Saku...It's okay! What's wrong???" Syaoran asked with pleading eyes. Sakura just began to cry more until the room went silent hearing the door swing open.  
  
"SYAORAN! You wont believe what I found!!! It's a tape that was sent here in today's mail! I think we should see it because it's titled: The Truth!!!" Meiling said grabbing everyone's attention including Sakura. Her face went paler and nearly collapsed in Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Oh Sakura! Hang on! We should see what Meiling is talking about, OK? Can you hang on, Saku?" he asked gently bringing Sakura's face to his.  
  
Sakura gulped and nodded as they all went to the main living room to view the tape.  
  
Sakura nervously hid her face in her arms as the tape started. Everyone eagerly awaiting the Truth. The tape started with nothing but pitch darkness then suddenly voices began to speak.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...where the f-f-f-uck are you sweetie???!! I can't wait any longer! Come to me!!!!!!" the voice slurred.  
  
It was obvious the person was drunk. Sakura froze wondering if anyone recognized her voice but no one stopped. The tape continued.  
  
' "Calm down, a little feisty are we???" '  
  
' "Damn right I am! Just make me a promise to f-f-f-f-fuck me till the break of dawn!!!!!" '  
  
' "That is one promise I shall never break!" The man replied laughing quietly.'  
  
Sakura tried to get out of Syaoran's arms but it was too late.  
  
' "Are you ready my dear Sakura??? Your innocence shall be mine! And no one else's." '  
  
' "Oh!!! God dammit yes! Just finish what you started! My body is screaming!!!!! AHHHH!" '  
  
Everyone stared at Sakura in shock. Sakura almost collapsed for real but it was too late. The truth really had been revealed. Syaoran let go of Sakura and his gaze went from confused to anger. He stood up and glared at Sakura trying to put all the pieces together.  
  
"Y-you...you bitch! How the fuck could you do this to me???!!! Just who the hell do you take me for Sakura? An idiot? Don't even bother trying to explain your foolishness because the truth is fuckin' in front of us." Syaoran hissed, his words iced in coldness.  
  
Sakura eyes filled with tears and the room felt dizzy beneath her feet. All around her was glaring, confused and shocked faces. This was too much. The truth really had been revealed and now Sakura was really gonna get it.  
  
"S-Syaoran...Syao..." Sakura began.  
  
"That's Li to you, bitch! I can't believe I ever wasted my time...my heart...on a disgusting whore like YOU!!! Get out of my sight!!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone winced hearing his voice so loud and so cold, especially Sakura.  
  
"No! Syaoran...I mean Li. It's not me...I mean that person on the tape...I would never have done that! Please! Try to understand..." Sakura said nearing closer to Syaoran.  
  
All the anger in Syaoran's body was channeled into his hand and could do only one thing. Sakura neared closer to Syaoran till his face was close to her face. She looked up letting the tears fall to the ground.  
  
"Li....will you ever forgive me??? I'm begging you! Try to understand..." Sakura pleaded and took his hands. Syaoran smirked but his smirk was different. It was a venomous smile no one had ever seen.  
  
"You wanna know if I forgive you??!!! Maybe this will tell you!" He yelled and slapped Sakura's soft cheek hard on the face. A red mark instantly appeared after his hand was gone. The tears in Sakura's eyes began to flow down like a waterfall as she clutched her cheek in pain. The man she loved so much had slapped her!  
  
"Oh Li....." Sakura gasped and ran for the door, ignoring all the shocked faces. She never wanted to see him again.  
  
Over and over again Syaoran watched the tape. The truth just couldn't seem to sink in properly. Sakura had always been the one he'd always said he'd trust. But after this event, nothing could ever remain the same.  
  
"How could she do this to me...?" Syaoran asked himself aloud.  
  
"Because she's a bitch...I warned you didn't I?" said Meiling standing in the doorway, answering Syaoran's question. Syaoran frowned and turned away.  
  
"Fuck off! I don't need your ass crack jokes!!!!!" Syaoran hissed. Never before had he been so mad.  
  
"Calm down man...I'm just telling you the truth.." said Meiling looking down. She walked over to the couch and sat beside Syaoran. He turned away from Meiling and rested his head on his hands, all he really needed now was time to think. And Meiling wasn't helping things by rubbing it in.  
  
"I'm sorry Syao-kun...I just...I-I just... love you so much and I would never want to see you get hurt," said Meiling quietly. She added emphasis on her words to make it sound believable, and Syaoran bought every word.  
  
"Thank you Meiling. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just so mad a Sakura. Can you believe what she did to me?" said Syaoran looking at her for the first time. Syaoran's deep amber eyes didn't seem to glow anymore and looked tired. Meiling smiled looking down, she had never expected Syaoran to act like this.  
  
"No...but you know some girls are just whores. They move from one man to the next," said Meiling softly, her words not matching her tone. But Syaoran didn't care. His expression became stern and he turned to face Meiling.  
  
"I'm never going to love any girl after this day! I thought what we had was special, yah know?" asked Syaoran said, wondering why he was telling Meiling of all people.  
  
"Syao-kun you can't just let one woman ruin your entire life! You must move on!" said Meiling turning to Syaoran's face. Syaoran sighed letting sadness over come him, he might have been mad at Sakura for what she did but now he wondered why she did.  
  
She looked at his eyes. They were full of anger and disappointment. And for once Syaoran actually looked sad. He ran his hand through his hair, remembering the feel of Sakura's hands when she did it. Syaoran growled trying to forget Sakura's touch, but the more he did, the more he wanted to feel.  
  
"You know what? For once in my life you might actually be right! Meiling I'm sorry for how I treated you..." said Syaoran taking Meiling's hands. She was taken by surprise, feeling Syaoran's rough hands clasp her soft ones.  
  
Meiling blushed happily. She looked up at Syaoran. She could see that he was just trying to get back at Sakura, he wanted her to feel the same way he did, but that feeling was beyond in compare. He didn't look at her the way he looked at Sakura when they were in love, they looked small and dark. Not full of life and colour. But still Meiling could not help it. She loved Syaoran and finally her wish had come true. Meiling started to move closer and closer trying to touch Syaoran's lips. He didn't hesitate the sudden warmth of Meiling's lips, instead he closed his eyes and tried to imagine the look on Sakura's face if she saw this. She kissed him as best as she could. But she could tell he wasn't returning the kiss. He knew Sakura's lips were softer and that nothing could replace her sweet embrace and soon pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Let's see what Sakura does when she sees us together. She'll be so damn jealous!" said Syaoran. Meiling smiled at him then looked down.  
  
' He really doesn't love me! This is just to get back at Sakura...this is not how the plan was suppose to work! '  
  
"Maybe you should go Meiling, I'm so tired I just want to go to sleep," said Syaoran getting up from the couch. Meiling nodded and got up to walk to the door. She closed the door slow enough to see Syaoran sigh and close his eyes.  
  
As he sat in bed he watched the video once more. As he tried to watch and figure out the mystery he felt disgusted by Sakura's moans and giggles with another man.  
  
' I miss her doing that with me!! It should be me with Sakura in my arms...not that bastard! ' thought Syaoran looking beside him. He put his hand on the pillow beside him. He could almost feel Sakura's soft hair. He closed his eyes. He could almost feel Sakura's soft warm lips on his. Her hands running through his hair...  
  
"Syaoran-kun...where the f-f-f-uck are you sweetie???!! I can't wait any longer! Come to me!!!!!!" said the voice on the tape. Syaoran's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? But I sure as hell wasn't with Sakura last night...how could she have called that person Syaoran? And why are her words so slurred? If I didn't know any better I would've thought Sakura...was drunk! But I know she never drinks too much!" said Syaoran aloud. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Li speaking...who's this?" Syaoran asked in a low voice.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! It's Sato! Guess what, man!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said guess, yo!"  
  
"Enlighten me..." Syaoran said flatly, not in the mood for a joke.  
  
"Fine! Last night Sakura came over to my house for dinner and we really hit it off. I thought you guys were going out...but when she told me to that you had broken up...I figured it would be okay if we caught up if you know what mean...it was like a fuckin' dream come true, man! Sakura and I are back and hittin' it off!" Satoshi said happily.  
  
"That's...you and Sakura hittin' it off...that's complete bullshit!"  
  
"What? I don't understand. You guys broke up and..."  
  
"BROKE UP?! Tell me...where the hell did you hear such shit?!?" Syaoran asked knowing he was going to get to the bottom of things.  
  
"Then she lied to me..."  
  
"Look, tell me what happened through out your date" Syaoran asked knowing that Satoshi didn't understand why he was upset.  
  
"Well first Meiling cleaned and cooked...then Sakura showed up. She commented on how clean my house was. Then we ate dinner. For some reason she looked like she was going to cry while she was eating the food and she was gulping down that wine that Meiling bought for us really fast. And then she asked me if I wanted to have s-"  
  
"Oh God...I have made the biggest mistake of my life...Satoshi, couldn't you tell? She sounded was so damn drunk!"  
  
"What? She couldn't have been!" Satoshi exclaimed.  
  
"She had to be! That's why her words were slurred and incoherent."  
  
"Hmm...that could be true. That Black Phoenix is pretty strong, Meiling probably tried to hide the label but I found it in my garbage can..."  
  
"PRETTY STRONG? IT'S THE STRONGEST! AND YOU SAID MEILING BOUGHT THIS?!"  
  
"Umm yeah... wait! How do you know all this?" Satoshi asked realizing it.  
  
"That bitch Meiling sent me a dirty tape, with all the shit you guys did, all recorded! She probably tried to frame Sakura! Oh god...I am so pissed right now..."  
  
"I guess I was used as a pawn in her nasty scheme...I'm sorry Syao..." Satoshi said sadly.  
  
"No worries towards you, man...but Meiling...  
  
"She's asking for a death wish!!! DAAAAMN HERR TO HELLL!!!" Syaoran growled and hung up the phone.  
  
Syaoran clenched his fist and punched his pillow, he set the phone aside and growled at the fact he'd let Meiling sweet talk the whole time. He sat up and walked out his room, trying not to slam his bedroom door and looked around for Meiling's unwanted presence.  
  
"Meiling!!!! Can I talk to you for a moment...?" Syaoran yelled from the top of the staircase in his most non-threatening voice he could manage.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! I missed you!" said Meiling batting her eyelashes innocently and walking toward Syaoran. She wrapped her hands around his waist and snuggled her head into his chest.  
  
"Mmmm Meiling...so I hear you made Sakura and Satoshi dinner last night. Awww that was so sweet of you! Too bad...about..." Syaoran trailed off. Revenge was yet to come.  
  
"Hmmm about what?" asked Meiling innocently.  
  
"Too bad that the wine was so strong...poor Sakura she must've gotten drunk...so drunk that she ended up losing her innocence to my best friend..."  
  
"Huh? What are you..." she asked, pretending to be clueless.  
  
"That food you cooked must've been pretty spicy to make Sakura need to drink so much, hmmm?" asked Syaoran returning an innocent look.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Syao-kun..."said Meiling looking down. Meiling crossed the line by calling Syaoran by Sakura's nickname.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SAKURA'S NICKNAME FOR ME! EVERRRRR!!! ONE THING YOU FORGOT BITCH...ON THE TAPE SAKURA WAS CALLING THE PERSON SYAORAN!" yelled Syaoran angrily.  
  
"Oh...but I...listen...uh" Meiling was caught.  
  
"AND I'M JUST ASSUMING THAT SATOSHI LIKES VIDEO TAPING HIS LITTLE ADVENTURES! OR HOW ELSE COULD A CAMERA JUST RECORD THE WHOLE THING AND SEND A COPY OF THE TAPE TO US! VERY SMART VIDEO CAMERA IF YOU ASK ME! TOO BAD YOU'RE NOT AS SMART AS I THOUGHT YOU WERE!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled coldly so that the whole house could hear him.  
  
"Well you see I sort of figured that...uhhh...wait! That's happened because..." Meiling stuttered nervously, not knowing what to say. And the truth would only cause more yelling.  
  
Meiling realized she was still hugging Syaoran and gasped at the look in Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"AND HERE'S JUST ASSUMING THAT YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! WELL, THIS IS WHAT I ASSUME!" yelled Syaoran pushing Meiling hard with all his anger and revenge.  
  
Meiling wobbled not feeling the floor beneath her feet, then before she could realize it, Syaoran had pushed her down the long flight of stairs.  
  
"What are you...AHHHHH! NOOOO! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! SYAORAN...YOU BASTARD!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH...DAMMMMNNN YOOOUUU TOO HELLLL..."  
  
Meiling screamed for her life as her body continuously hit the jagged stairs over and over till the final noise was a loud crash and a horrifying crack of bones. Syaoran ran down the stairs. He bent over like he was about to help Meiling up, but instead he went right up to her face and smirked.  
  
"And you thought Sakura's slap was amusing, didn't you? Well I hope you find this funny! Laugh at this bitch!" Syaoran hissed slapping Meiling harder than hell. Meiling screamed in pain as she tried moved. She couldn't even stand up straight the pain shooting itself to each bone.  
  
"Mistress Meiling!" yelled a shocked Wei hearing her scream echo the house, as he turned the corner to see a bloody pulp of Meiling.  
  
"Oh God! I'll call an ambulance immediately! Don't move!"  
  
"How the hell can I?" Meiling exclaimed in pain, while her vision became blurry from tears. This was not the kind of revenge she had wanted.  
  
"Syaoran did you do this?" asked Wei nervously.  
  
"Damn right I did, this only what that bitch deserves!! You better thank god I didn't have fuckin' weapon with me!" said Syaoran. He grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door. Wei stared in astonishment as Syaoran walked out the door, leaving him with a bloody Meiling in his arms.  
  
Yikes!  
  
Note: Hey! Anotha cliffy! Meiling sure had that coming! im so evil...meiling will probably be in the hospital 4 a while...but hey! She wuz askin 4 it! Syao is upset tooo! Next chappie things are gonna get hot! Hot as in fighting and hot as in makin lov—im not gonna spoil it! ( u already kno wut it's about! LOVE!) so review and tell me how mean I am about cliffys later, ok? LoLz! Buh bai!  
  
AnImE sIsTaRs  
  
P.S next chappie is hot as in love b-cuz that blasted meiling interrupted syao and saku on they're last indulge. So if ur not into that kinda shit...read it n e ways! Its yum yum good! LoLz im hyper...heh heh. Bye! 


	7. Forgive and Forget

Cherryblossoming Love AnImE sIsTaRs Chapter 7:  
  
' Forgive and Forget '  
  
Syaoran ran out of his car to Sakura's front door.  
  
"SAKURA! Sakura please! Sakura!!!! I am sooo sorry! Please!! Open the god damn door!" pleaded Syaoran banging at the door. Begging was never Syaoran's thing, but hey! Love can make you do crazy things.  
  
"Please...let me talk to you!" Syaoran said, knocking harder. His fists began to feel numb, but he kept knocking.  
  
Sakura opened the door. She was already in her pajamas and her eyes were red and puffy. She rubbed her eyes almost not believing who was at the door. Her disbelief was soon replaced with a frown.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" asked Sakura angrily. "Back to slap the hell outta me?! MY CHEEK STILL HURTS, BUT IF YAH WANNA STILL HIT ME...GO AHEAD!!!" yelled Sakura sarcastically with hurt and sadness in her voice.  
  
"No...I'm here to apologize...I'm so sorry I didn't realize..."  
  
"Liar! DIDN'T REALIZE MY ASS! Guess what Syaoran or...Li! I don't give a damn! GET OFF MY PROPERTY NOOOOOWWW...your presence is making me sick!" Sakura growled.  
  
"KUDASAI! I'm fuckin begging you...please...just listen to me!" pleaded Syaoran.  
  
"Hmmm...do I sense a deja-vu? I begged you, I begged YOU!!! DID YOU CARE? NO! I'll just say what you said to me...remember? Let me enlighten you...GET OUTTA MY FACE!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs.  
  
"But I didn't know it then! The video...all that shit. It was Meiling..." Syaoran said, almost in defeat.  
  
"That bitch-of-a-women set me up dammit! What happened to trust? Eh? When you told me about you and the bitch's past...I FORGAVE YOU! But when it came my turn...I got a fuckin' slap on the cheek..." Sakura shouted.  
  
"Please...listen...to me..." said Syaoran. His words choked. Tears in his eyes for the first time. He stepped closer to Sakura and kneeled in front of her. Sakura stopped for a moment and starred at his tears...not even as much as she had shed after he slapped her. Yet...in sadness.  
  
"I miss you...I love you...I need you...I miss the smell of your hair, the feeling of your hand running through my hair, the touch of your soft lips against mine...the sound of your sweet voice..." said Syaoran. He could go on if he wanted and know Sakura would like it, but he needed to set things straight.  
  
"Syao-I mean LI...you're drawing attention to us...get up off your knees...your such a pathetic fool," said Sakura hissed, turning her head away slowly. Syaoran stood up, the moonlight shining on his face. Sakura could now clearly see the tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Dammit...I can't help these tears. I'm such a coward...trying to seduce you with pretty words...I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry...I am. Even words can't describe it..." Syaoran couldn't talk anymore because he was crying so hard. Sakura sighed.  
  
"It's too late for words..." Sakura added sternly yet softly, trying to resist from running into Syaoran's arms and telling him to stop crying. She looked away and took a deep breath.  
  
"P-p-please Saku, I'm begging you!" the tears now slowly flowing down. He stood looking through his blurry amber eyes. Sakura looked deep into his eyes and had to stop herself from going further.  
  
"Fine. Come in..." Sakura sighed, eyeing him closely.  
  
"Please forgive me...my sweet, my beautiful and my true Ying-Fa..." said Syaoran forcing the words through his tears. Sakura smiled it was too cute for words, she'd never seen him cry and it nearly made her cry herself. But she kept a straight stern, serious face.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO LEAVE! YOU SLAPPED ME! HUMILIATED ME AND-" Sakura could say no more because of a passionate kiss from Syaoran. Syaoran tasted her sensual lips once more. It felt like a hundred years since they had kissed. She could feel his tears on her face. She nearly moaned aloud feeling his tongue enter but Sakura wouldn't give in and pulled away.  
  
"SO...trying to seduce me into forgiving you? Well—" Sakura was cut off once again by Syaoran. Another passionate kiss touched her lips. This time Sakura didn't want to pull away, his sweet, soft lips touching hers, but she forced herself to.  
  
"Well...it's working," admitted Sakura in a tiny voice.  
  
"Hmmm I knew I would..." said Syaoran smiling. He kissed Sakura's hurt cheek over and over, relieved the softness of her cheek wasn't affected. Syaoran smiled to himself, everything was going to be all right.  
  
"Syaoran...it's been so long...since you've kissed me like...that... " Sakura said between the kisses. Syaoran deepened the kiss not wanting it to end.  
  
"Don't stop..." Sakura moaned. Sakura closed her eyes savouring the feeling of his lips as if that would be the last time. She gasped when Syaoran pulled her inside her house and pushed her up against the hallway wall.  
  
"When I saw that video I heard Satoshi doing the kissing rule...he did it wrong. You start on the forehead..." he said doing it. Sakura smiled feeling Syaoran kiss her all over.  
  
Sakura slowly pulled Syaoran to the kitchen as he kissed her. Syaoran slowly put his hand up her shirt and felt how hot she was.  
  
"Sakura! Your body is so hot...you need to cool off." Syaoran said opening the freezer. The cold air sending shivers down her back. Sakura's widened feeling the coldness of the freezer touch her bear back.  
  
"Oh God! That's so cold!" Sakura said. She then smiled thinking of an idea.  
  
"If yah wanna cool me off Syaoran you need Double Devil Chocolate Ice Cream! So creamy, soft and chocolately...ummmm it's unleashing your naughty side..."  
  
Sakura didn't have to say more. Syaoran got the container out and opened to see there was a little left. Syaoran and Sakura slowly walked up stairs to her bedroom. It was practically midnight and the full moon had turned into a gibbous moon. Her lights remained off as she closed the door, the darkness reminding her of Satoshi.  
  
"Are you still hot Sakura? Come...maybe this will cool you off..." Syaoran said smirking to himself. Sakura walked in the dark, feeling her way in the dark as she moved towards her large bed. Syaoran's hand reached out and grabbed her body, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Hey! You still have to prove to me that you're truly sorry." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"All right, but in what language my sweet Saku?" Syaoran asked in a sly voice.  
  
"The only language I understand is body language..." Sakura purred softly.  
  
"Just try not to feel bad if I make you cry out for mercy!" Syaoran said pushing Sakura on the bed, pinning her down.  
  
"Hey! No fair! Lemmie go Syao-kun..." Sakura teased trying to wriggle out of Syaoran's grasp. He quickly pinned her down with one arm as he grabbed the melted ice cream. He continued to kiss Sakura in the proper order, this time on the lips. He smeared ice cream on Sakura's lips and as he kissed her he added his tongue to taste the chocolate.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm...chocolate...my favourite..." Sakura moaned tasting it as well.  
  
He continued the third kissing rule. He went down to her neck, unbuttoning her shirt and taking it off. He sucked her soft skin to his lips as he inhaled her perfume. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. His cologne filling her nose. Sakura closed her eyes and nearly cried out when his hand vaguely began to undo the clasp of her bra.  
  
"Syao..." she gasped.  
  
He threw her bra to the floor landing with his shirt and her pajama shirt. He took the ice cream again and poured it down the middle of breasts. The coolness shocking Sakura.  
  
"Oh...g-god dammit don't..." Syaoran smiled and put her hands behind her back.  
  
"I know it's cold but you'll enjoy it! Just call my name out when you feel it. This is how sorry I am, after all..." he said taking a taste of the chocolate himself.  
  
"Actions..." he began. Sakura panted waiting for Syaoran.  
  
"...speak louder than words..." and with that he began to lick the ice cream off her. Sakura moaned louder feeling his hot tongue against her cool body lick up the chocolate creaminess. He licked her breasts trailing the sweetness down to her flat stomach. Sakura then began called out Syaoran's name.  
  
"Syaoran! Oh dammit...mercy! It feels too good! Syaoran!!!! OH! I FORGIVE YOU!!!! I CAN FEEL IT ALL OVER..." Sakura cried out in pure pleasure.  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Seduction is sweet...isn't it? You can taste it!" Syaoran said licking his lips. Sakura clutched the sheets and arched her back moaning as Syaoran started to leave butterfly kisses all over her stomach and breasts.  
  
Syaoran had never gone this far with a woman before or even Sakura. But now he could feel that tonight was the night. Now or ever. Pleasure numbed Sakura's body and every time Syaoran put ice cream on her she shivered and sent goosebumps down her spine and all over her body. He trailed his hand lower till he felt her panty. He smiled and was about to pull it off when Sakura sat up and pushed him down like he did her. And put a leg on either side of him.  
  
"Now you'll be the one crying out for mercy, Syao-kun!" She ran her hand through his soft straight chocolate brown hair knowing he loved when she did that and picked up the ice cream container. She poured it on his mouth and began to sensually lick it off. Sakura's soft pants against his own as she pushed her hand down his muscular, manly chest. Syaoran moaned tasting the chocolate ice cream on Sakura's tongue as they're tongues moved against each other.  
  
"Awwwwww the ice cream is all done!" cried Sakura when she reached for more.  
  
"But that wont stop us I hope..."said Syaoran.  
  
"Of course not...it's kinda hard to stop when we've gotten so far!" said Sakura smiling.  
  
"Mmmm Sakura..." moaned Syaoran as Sakura licked the remaining ice cream off his lips. Syaoran sat up so Sakura had to fall off of him.  
  
"Hey why did you do that for?" asked Sakura in a pleading voice.  
  
"So we can get down to the good part..." said Syaoran grinning eagerly. He gently moved his hand from Sakura's breast's down her stomach down to her panties and pulled them off. He quickly threw them aside. Sakura let Syaoran stand up to get rid of his pants.  
  
"Wanna fly Sakura? I promise I'll let you soar sky-high!" said Syaoran lifting Sakura.  
  
"Yes Syaoran...take me away..." Sakura whispered. She moaned aloud as Syaoran lowered her onto himself.  
  
"Follow my movements," said Syaoran. He thrusted in and out faster and faster. Sakura quickly began to move with Syaoran. They moved onto the bed Syaoran still moving faster and faster. Syaoran muffled Sakura's moans of pain and pleasure with kisses. Soon all Sakura could feel was warmth no pain. Sakura moaned grasping the sheets and curling her toes as Syaoran went deeper into her.  
  
"Ohhh...Xiao Lang...I love you...fuck you feel so damn good..." Sakura said aloud. Syaoran smiled, liking what he was hearing.  
  
"Do you forgive me..."  
  
"Yes..." Sakura moaned arching her head back into the pillow.  
  
"I can't hear you..."  
  
"HAI! YES DAMMIT! Yes..."  
  
Sakura moaned as the climax came and left her body. She opened her eyes and starred at Syaoran with a cute smile on her face. Syaoran pulled Sakura into his arms and played with her soft honey brown hair.  
  
"Whoa Sakura...that was the best..." said Syaoran smiling at her.  
  
"You are the best...ichiban..." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Sakura look at what we did!" said Syaoran looking around Sakura's room. The bed, sheets and comforter were soaked. So were Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I've never seen you more beautiful..." Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear. He gently stroked her cheek and kissed the spot he had hurt, he was glad that Sakura had forgiven him. If she hadn't he would never be able to forgive himself, that was for sure.  
  
"My cheek isn't sore as much...it must have been the kisses..." Sakura whispered gently smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry...for all the shit that I've caused." Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"It's alright...you just proved to me in bed that your sorry..."  
  
"Making love wont make the redness on your cheek disappear..."  
  
"I wish it did..." Sakura purred. Syaoran smirked rubbing his cheek against hers.  
  
"I love you Syao-kun..." Sakura whispered pulling Syaoran down onto the bed and pulling up the blankets around them. Her eyes slowly began to close as she rested her head on Syaoran's chest. Before she drifted off, she could feel his arms protectively wrap themselves around her. Sakura smiled falling asleep in Syaoran's safe arms.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" said a loud voice.  
  
"Gaki, why the hell are you in bed with my sister!?" Touya yelled in shock.  
  
"Why are you in her room?" Syaoran asked quietyl, putting his finger to his lips, telling Touya to be quiet.  
  
"Why are you asking so many questions?" Touya asked louder than before.  
  
"Shhhh! You'll wake her, dammit!" said Syaoran scolded quietly. Touya looked at Syaoran. He was looking at Sakura with a dazed look, a smile on his face. He stroked her face softly.  
  
"She looks so beautiful and innocent when she is asleep, huh?" asked Syaoran. Touya saw in Syaoran's eyes deep love for his sister. No matter how much he hated the gaki, he knew the two were destined for each other.  
  
"I'll let you off this time...gaki!" said Touya as Ruby appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Mmmm Touya c'mon...." purred Ruby.  
  
"Sorry duty calls!" Toya said and walked off with Ruby, for some fun of his own.  
  
THE END  
  
The cherry blossom bloomed into a wonderful blossom that will continue to live on with the power of love to guide it and to help it grow. But I still don't get something...how can the blossom continue to bloom a.k.a. Sakura, when she was just de-flowered by Syaoran!!??? LoLz! Sorry...couldn't help it.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Note: Hey! Whelp! It's dah end...i guess. Hope it ain't a crappy place to end it. Syao sure proved to sakura that he wuz sry...if yah kno wut I mean! LoLz! yuppys so uh...thanks for reviewing all dah way! I really needed it...REVIEW NOW! Was this a good fanfic...I mean hey! It was my first one! So be nice, yo! L8terz,  
  
AnImE sIsTaRs  
  
P.S Meiling sure was a mother fuckin BITCH! LoLz! she will most likely want revenge...ooohhh! Do I hear a sequel coming up? I dunno...do u guyz want one? Review and tell me dammit! Ja Ne or Ja Na to the gurls! Or 4 all genders:  
  
Sayonara!  
  
For now...heh heh! Bye! 


End file.
